wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shandris Feathermoon
Shandris Feathermoon is a level 62 quest giver located at Feathermoon Stronghold in the contested territory of Feralas. She starts the following quests: * * * See List of Feralas NPCs. Biography Shandris is one of the most loyal warriors in Tyrande Whisperwind's employ. As a fearless archer and huntress, Shandris stayed by Tyrande's side through the millennia of solitude she was kept away from her love, Malfurion. Shandris came to lead a cadre of Sentinels known as the Shadowleaves. She is the most talented markswoman in Azeroth, having honed her skills for ten thousand years. In all of Azeroth, her only rivals with the bow are Lady Vashj and the Sisters Windrunner. The War of the Ancients Shandris was born in the village of Ara-Hinam. She was only 16 years old when the Burning Legion came, and Ara-Hinam was destroyed. Her entire family was killed in the attack, and she was one of the few survivors who fled south, chased by the ravening demons. Luckily though, they ran into the night elven defender's prime army, led by Kur'talos Ravencrest, and the demons were slaughtered. The survivors of Ara-Hinam joined with the defenders. Shortly thereafter, in the evening, at the defender's camp, the young Shandris, lonely and bitter, came to meet Tyrande Whisperwind, priestess of Elune. Tyrande found a great liking in the young girl, and couldn't bear simply letting her remain among the survivors alone, and so took her with her. Shandris soon started to idolize Tyrande and followed her everywhere she went, learning the minute arts of divine magic and healing from the goddess-touched Tyrande. Shandris wanted more than anything to take part in the battles, but as Tyrande forbid her to do that, she secretly accompanied the Sisters into battle, looking on from the shadows, most notably in the battle where Malfurion faced off against Hakkar the Houndmaster, and destroyed him. Shandris' secret tours were discovered by Tyrande, and the priestess told Shandris to never again put herself in such danger. Shandris didn't like it, but reluctantly agreed. However, just before one of the most important battles in the entire war, Shandris, after seeing Tyrande ride away, ran after with her bow, despite the risk. The battle that followed was the battle where the dragons joined the fray for the first time, and also the battle where Neltharion revealed his betrayal. Chaos broke out as Deathwing slaughtered both defenders, demons and even other dragons (the entire blue flight) in his madness, and then was forced to retreat by Korialstrasz. As the dragons departed, the scattered defenders were put under heavy pressure as the demons renewed their charge. In the chaotic battles at the wood's border, Malfurion found his beloved Tyrande at the mercy of one he had thought dead, Xavius. Xavius mocked Malfurion for some time, and then, just as he was about to strike the death blow to the young druid, his body rocked as a feathered arrow plunged into his shoulder. Shandris, hidden in the forest, had proved her unnatural talent with the bow. The chaos continued as Xavius' satyrs struggled to open up a portal to Zin'Azshari and the fighting night elves and demons reached their location. Several satyrs fell as they were impaled by Shandris' arrows, and Malfurion was able to confront Xavius unhindered. Focusing on the wood in Shandris' arrow, nailed into Xavius' shoulder, Malfurion caused that wood to grow into a massive oak tree, consuming Xavius's flesh in the process. Malfurion put a titanic effort to reach his beloved Tyrande and ran against the satyrs, but fell onto the ground at the base of the portal, just as the demons jumped through it, taking Tyrande with them. Malfurion's defiant grief manifested as a massive and rageful downpour that consumed most of Kalimdor's inner regions, flooding large regions and putting everyone in vast danger. Korialstrasz picked up Malfurion from the ground, and soon afterwards Shandris as well, who was struggling, half buried in the mud, just about to have a hill crashing down upon her. After Malfurion had managed to stop the downpour, and things were relatively calm, Shandris hounded Malfurion to rescue Tyrande, but that was beyond his power. The war of the ancients stepped into its next phase, as Malfurion, Krasus and Broxigar decided to steal The Demon Soul, Jarod Shadowsong united the night elves, earthen, tauren and furbolgs, Tyrande, protected by Elune, remained untouchable by even Archimonde, in the dungeons of Zin-Azshari, and Illidan the Betrayer made his pact with Sargeras. Shandris, nothing now stopping her from taking part in battles, which was what she had wanted all along, joined with the Sisters of Elune, clad in armour a bit too large for her. And so, as all sisters, she followed the command of Jarod Shadowsong, though the sisters themselves were now led by Jarod's arrogant sister, Maiev. The very last battle, and most epic one, when the night elves, tauren, earthen, furbolgs, as well as all the demigods and ancients of Kalimdor, and the dragons as well, met the vast army of Archimonde the defiler. Shandris was in the middle of the fray, along with the sisters, slaying dozens of demons with lethally aimed arrows. During the Sundering, Shandris fled with the other night elves to the slopes of Mt Hyjal. As the chaos subsided, Shandris stood next to Jarod, ever close to Tyrande. ''The Sundering's ending establishes that Shandris was on the cusp of a romantic relationship with Jarod Shadowsong. Exactly what happened to him and the relationship is unknown.'' The Long Vigilance Shandris remained at the right hand of Tyrande during the long vigilance, and came to lead a elite group of sentinels called the Shadowleaves. The Third War Shandris was stirred from her long vigil by the orcish Horde. When they began to assault the forest, Shandris and her Sentinels attacked. During these battles, the combined might of Grom Hellscream, infused with the blood of Mannoroth, and a vast army of blood-crazed fel orcs, running at Grom's heels, managed to kill the demigod Cenarius after a long and arduous battle. Horrified, Shandris and the Shadowleaves retreated deeper into Ashenvale to warn the high priestess, Tyrande. Tyrande quickly surmised that the invaders must leave. Shandris loyally obeyed, and together, they sensed a looming darkness. Shandris believed it to be the demonic orcs who killed Cenarius, but Tyrande was still unsure. Shandris remained deeper in the foothills of Hyjal while Tyrande took care of the human and orcish problem. But her encampment came under heavy attack by the undead, and they barely beat them back. When Tyrande arrived with the survivors of the demonic attack, she knew that the time had come to awaken the druids once more. Shandris stayed behind to defend Hyjal and the World Tree, Nordrassil, while Tyrande went out to awaken the druids. Shandris bravely fought back the demons and undead, until she saw a massive demonic force amassing at the base of the mountain. Just then, Tyrande and Furion arrived, with human and orcish allies at their back. Together, they formed a plan to dupe Archimonde into destroying himself. Jaina defended the human base, while Thrall took charge of the orcish encampment. Shandris was next to Tyrande, constantly on the front lines. First while defending Jaina's encampment, then while defending Thrall's, Shandris' arrows were the death of many demons. At last, when both Jaina's and Thrall's fortifications were broken, Shandris and Tyrande, along with the rest of the night elves, retreated to the peak of the mountain. Shandris fought fiercely in the very last battle, when all night elves, ancients, furbolgs, and even dark trolls stood combined against the might of the thousands of ravening demons that came against them. When Archimonde himself came, Malfurion quickly cast a spell that teleported all night elves and ancients to the safety of the shadowy forest. Archimonde, overconfident from his supposed victory, stepped up to Nordrassil and prepared to consume it's energy. Just then, Malfurion activated his trap. Thousands of the night elves' ancestral guardians swarmed up from the forest and destroyed Archimonde. Shandris, a great hero of now the third war as well, helped at the side of Tyrande in retaking the night elves' grounds and rebuilding their settlements. She remained in Kalimdor as Tyrande and Malfurion chased Illidan from the Broken Isles, through the Plaguelands and into the ruins of Dalaran. In World of Warcraft Shandris is now the general of the Sentinels, and can be found in the Feathermoon Stronghold in Feralas, which is named after her. Quotes Shandris: "I'll follow you for the rest of my life, my lady!" Tyrande: "Don't call me that, I'm still Tyrande." Shandris: "Yes, my lady" '' :- Shandris to Tyrande after Tyrande unexpectedly inherits the title of high priestess Shandris: ''"I'm going with you!" Tyrande: "That is not possible." Shandris: "I'm good with a bow! My father taught me well! I'm probably as good as any of these!" '' :- Shandris to Tyrande just before the great battle when Neltharion reveals his betrayal. ''"Tyrande! Praise Elune, you've made it! The Undead appeared out of nowhere and attacked our village without warning." :- Shandris to Tyrande after Tyrande's arrival. Sources * Shandris was introduced early in Eternity's End, the final act of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, in which she was a minor supporting character. She does not appear in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. * Shandris's backstory is detailed in the War of the Ancients Trilogy, in which she is a major supporting character. Category:Night elf quest givers Category:Game characters Category:Lore characters Category:Mounted warriors Category:Major characters Category:Feralas NPCs Category:Action figures Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters